neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire Summoning
Hellfire Summoning is the power and a curse to summon fire from the pits of Hell. It requires an extremely powerful witch or wizard to successfully cast this spell. Also Called * Demon/Demonic Fire/Flame Manipulation * Evil Fire/Flame Manipulation * Faust Flame * Hell-Fire Control * Hell-Flame Manipulation * Hellish Fire/Flame Manipulation * Inferna-Pyrokinesis * Infernal Pyrokinesis * Inferno Manipulation * Infernokinesis Overview The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Limitations * The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. * Some people may not be compatible with the power to control Hellfire, which may cause the flames to burn them the moment they try to control it. * Since the flames may be inextinguishable, they can be very troublesome to control. * User must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties. * User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire). * Hell-fire may be extinguished or repelled by holy items and substances (i.e. Holy water, crosses). * Low level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards. * Countered by Holy Fire Manipulation and Holy Water Manipulation. * Divine Force Manipulation can counter this ability. History In order to eliminate the Greendale Thirteen, Sabrina, having signed her named in the Book of the Beast, performed this spell to call forth the fires from the Pit of Hell. The searing inferno consumed their souls and, despite being ghosts, their charred bodies fell from the sky like ash. Prior to Sabrina, only three others in all of witch history have performed such a feat.CAOS110 Incantation Ater ignus, fusce fume. Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres. Cupidibus flammis hic veni. Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo. Lucem tenebrasque tuas monstra. Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum. Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora. Translation Malicious household, clinical fume. We evoke so that the power will face a monster. Fond flames come here. Under this sky, harc green consumption. Light and darkness of your show. We call forth to force you to consume. This is a tree and all the strangers eat it up. Known Practitioners PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Unnamed three witches CAOS-S1-Sabrina-Spellman-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Amycus Carrow PM.png|Amycus Carrow (through Fiendfyre) Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe (through Fiendfyre) Merula_Snyde_Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde (through Fiendfyre) GormlaithGaunt.png|Gormlaith Gaunt (through Fiendfyre; possibly) GrindelwaldFB2.png|Gellert Grindelwald (through the Shield Charm Diabolica) Trivia *Some beings can walk through the hellfire unharmed, as proven by Sabrina Spellman. References pl:Wzywanie ognia piekielnego Category:Riverdale spells Category:Conjurations Category:Curses Category:Fire Category:Fire-based magic Category:Horcrux destruction methods Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Powers Category:Elemental-based magic